


Unusual Symmetry by Mresundance [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Unusual Symmetry by MresundanceSummary: John understands Sherlock.





	Unusual Symmetry by Mresundance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unusual Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117682) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



> Originally posted in 2010 on LJ.
> 
> Please note there is brief mention of sexual assault.

**Title** : Unusual Symmetry

 **Author** : Mresundance

 **Reader** : **Rhea314**

 **Fandom** : Shelock (BBC)

 **Pairing** : John Sherlock

 **Rating** : mature

 **Warnings** : Author choose not to post warnings on the archive

 **Summary** : John understands Sherlock.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/117682)

 **Length** 0:13:42

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Unusual%20Symmetry%20by%20Mresundance.mp3) 


End file.
